Going to the Movies
Transcript Narrator: It is the opening day of "Jurassic Playgroup" at the cinema! (in car) Daddy Pig: (snorts) Isn't this amazing! Today's the day! We're going to the cinema to see "Jurassic Playgroup"! Peppa: Ooh! What's "Jurassic Playgroup"? Mummy Pig: It's a movie about dinosaurs who ruled the whole world! George: Ooh! Dine-saw! Grrrrr! (giggles) (snorts) (at the cinema) Narrator: This is the cinema, where Mummies, Daddies and children see movies! Miss Rabbit is at the cinema's box office! Miss Rabbit: Tickets! Tickets please! How many tickets please! Mummy Pig: 2 adults and 2 children please! Miss Rabbit: (pressing the number button 4 times) Enjoy your movie! Narrator: It is Mr. Bull in the snack bar! Mr. Bull: (moos) Hello, everyone! Welcome to the cinema snack bar! Can I help you? Daddy Pig: We would like some popcorn, nachos, candy, and limited edition water bottles for Peppa and George please! Mr. Bull: Certainly! I'll be right back to get some! Mr. Bull: There you go! Peppa: I got a genie's lamp! George: Dine-saw! Grrrr! Mr. Bull: Have a lovely movie! Narrator: This is the movie screen, the digital projector, and seats! Peppa's friends and their mummies and daddies are here at the cinemas too! Peppa: (oinks) Hello, everyone! All: Hello, Peppa! Daddy Pig: Look! Sounds like the movie's about the start! Announcer: You just enjoyed the previews! And now, our Feature Presentation! 3, 2, 1! (Playful Pictures logo shows up) (Playful Pictures presents logo and Jurassic Playgroup logo show up) Explorer: Have you seen some real dinosaurs? Explorer # 2: I don't know! (dinosaur roaring) (explorers running and screaming) (all screaming) Peppa: (screaming) It's a dinosaur! Suzy: A scary dinosaur! Eek! George: (giggle) Dine-saw! Grrrrr! (dinosaur roaring) George: (gasp) (crying) Mummy Pig: Don't be frightened, George! It's just a dinosaur! Edmond: Some dinosaurs in the movie look very real! Dr. Elephant: I think you are a bit of a clever clogs, Edmond! Suzy: (baas) Mummy, are those dinosaurs very real? Mrs. Sheep: Not really, Suzy! Explorer: Thank you, Explorer Sheep, for saving the world where dinosaurs ruled! Explorers: Hooray! Announcer: And so the explorers saved the world where dinosaurs ruled, and they lived happily ever after! The End! Until one day, dinosaurs still took over the world! (dinosaur breaking the 4th wall and roaring) All: (screaming) (dinosaur walking away) All: Hooray! (clapping and cheering) Narrator: It is the end of the movie! Daddy Pig: Is this a lovely movie, Peppa? Peppa: Yes, Daddy! (giggles) Characters * Daddy Pig * Mummy Pig * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Miss Rabbit * Mr. Bull * Rebecca Rabbit * Richard Rabbit * Emily Elephant * Edmond Elephant * Zoe Zebra * Zuzu and Zaza Zebra * Suzy Sheep * Danny Dog * Pedro Pony * Candy Cat * Freddy Fox * Wendy Wolf * Delphine Donkey * Gabriela Goat * Bailenda Bear * Simon Squirrel * Mr. Rabbit * Mummy Rabbit * Dr. Elephant * Mrs. Elephant * Mummy Dog * Granddad Dog * Mrs. Pony * Mr. Pony * Mrs. Cat * Mrs. Sheep * Mr. Zebra * Mrs. Zebra Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Dang edmond you're one clever clogs